


Happy Birthday, Captain

by hyunwoo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunwoo/pseuds/hyunwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Fourth of July, the day of America's Independence, America's freedom and Steve's birthday. However, Tony's idea about sex with Steve is all but freedom. </p><p>Or in which Tony plays master/pet with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Captain

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea popped up in my head and yeah, I just couldn't ignore it. Hope you like it xx

“You’re late, you know,” Tony said looking at his wristwatch as Steve stepped out of the elevator. “I had the worries of thinking about a meal, buying ingredients and cooking an elegant and sophisticated dinner for you and that’s how you thank me?”

“Tony, you don’t cook,” Steve said fond, smiling and rolling eyes.

“Yeah, you got me, princess,” Tony pointed, walking towards Steve’s direction. “But Pepper does. Well, she may haven’t actually cooked, but she worried about our dinner and ordered food before she left and that also counts. She said it’s from one of the best restaurants in New York. It really looks like to live up to the name because it smells really good and I’m starving.”

“Jesus Tony, shut up.” The soldier laughed, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

“I bought a gift for you, buttercup,” Tony said, looking around, searching for something. When he found the package, red with blue and white stripes, he held it for a while and continued. “It was kinda hard to find something since I’m horrible at things like this, choosing gifts and stuff. And God, you’re damn Captain America, the hero of the whole humanity, you could get anything you wanted, yet you just seem to don’t need anything at all. So I did myself a thing that you can use with me. Hope you like it. Congratulations, dear.”

Steve took the box on his hand and smiled, sitting on the couch and thanking Tony with a kiss. After ripping the gift wrap off, he found a box, a black one, made of hard cardboard.  

“It’s a light one. What’s it?” Steve asked curiously and smiling and quickly put his hand inside the box. He felt a strange sensation: cold and hard metal. He looked down and laughed when he saw the content, not believing what Tony had bought for him. “Jesus, I can’t believe. You’re ridiculous, Tony.” He said, rolling his eyes.

“What? Gonna say you didn’t like the handcuffs?” Tony questioned, smirking. He straddled Steve’s lap and started stroking his shoulders. His hand traced his biceps and then went south, caressing his impossible wide chest. Tony suppressed a laugh. “I know you’re Captain American and you were born on 4th July and it gets me because it sounds so premeditated, like, you represent the freedom of our country and God, born on Independence Day, really?” He makes a face. “So I thought that since I’m always against the grain, you’d be tied up on the day of America’s freedom.” Tony laughed. “But then I remembered who you’re and that you’re ridiculously strong and shit so I’ve made special handcuffs. They’re made of aluminium alloy with titanium. It’s like, really hard to break. And just so you know, don’t you even try to play the angel Steve with me, honey, ‘cause I know how you work.” He said, pressing lightly his fingers on Steve’s hips. “And I bet you liked it, Captain,” Tony whispered in his ear, low and hot, provoking the soldier.

Steve just couldn’t resist. Every time Tony spoke low into his ear, he just couldn’t hold back. He kissed Tony, at first soft and chaste. But then Tony opened his mouth and there was a clash of teeth and lips and tongue all at once. Their tongues danced inside their hot caves, fierce and messy, sloppy and needy. Tony moaned in Steve’s mouth and tugged at his shirt, running his nails across Steve hipbones as he pinned the man down, their crotches pressing together. Tony slid his hands down to the hem of Steve’s shirt and took it off as Steve raised his arms. He started mouthing the soldier’s neck and jaw line and Steve bend his head backwards, giving Tony easy and free access.

“Christ, Steve,” Tony moaned. “Sometimes I forget how fucking hot you are,” he whispered on Steve’s ear and the blonde shivered. “You’re perfect, from head to toe. Your doll face, your hair, your eyes... God, your eyes. It’s fucking ridiculous. And your body, motherfucking motherfucker, your body makes me want to kiss you, lick you, bite you everywhere.” He said and then stood on his feet and grabbed something. “C’mere,”

They tripped everywhere as they went to the bedroom. Steve kissed Tony and every often pinned him against the nearest wall, kissing his mouth hungrily and hovering his hands down Tony’s body, managing to unbutton his shirt. Steve felt the edge of the bed at the back of his knee and then Tony was pushing him to the bed and straddling him, kissing his jaw and neck fiercely.

“Oh God, this is a view I want to keep forever,” Tony pointed, as he grabbed both Steve’s hands, wrapping and locking his arms to the headboard with the metallic bracelets. Cold metal against overheated skin made Steve jump in surprise and he moaned shamelessly when Tony kneeled on the bed and bit his hip and licked the line of his cock through the boxers.

“Oh, sweet pie, you’re going to love this. I’m gonna drive you crazy, I’m gonna make you moan, scream my name. I’m gonna make you cum so, so good,” Tony promised.

“Oh mercy,“ Steve whimpered, biting his lower lip to suppress a loud moan.

Tony's mouth travelled down Steve’s chest to the sensitive spot just above the buttons of his jeans. Stark felt the blonde shiver as his lips continued down to the hollow of his hipbones, kissing and nipping the exposed flesh slowly, leaving a wet trail of saliva.

“Don’t you even try to cheat or use your super stamina strength stuff to free yourself, you won't make it.” Tony advised, pressing himself against Steve’s impossible strong thighs and his hot crotch. “Do you hear me, Captain?”

“Yes,” Steve hissed, closing his eyes.

Tony continued to tease him, feather-like fingers running his neck and chest up and down. He worked on Steve’s fly, his hands brushing his cock more than it was needed. Tony bent down and pulled Steve’s pants off, spreading his legs and kneeling between them. He mouthed his cock through the damp piece of cloth, hot breath against cotton and Steve clenched his jaw tightly, yanking the cuffs. _God, he needed to touch Tony._

“Ta-Talk to me,” Steve asked, voice trembling right after Tony took off his boxer. The heavy breathing of Tony was consuming him from inside, but he knew Tony was a dirty talker and _God_ , he wanted him talking dirty because he knew the exactly right words to say to get Steve that turned on and ready.

“Oh my Captain, you look so, so fucking gorgeous like this,” Stark whispered, kissing and licking his thighs. “Sprawled like this on my bed. Tied up and needy and so ready for me. Ready for whatever I decide to give you. I bet you’d let me do anything with you, wouldn’t you, sugar?”

Steve wanted to say that _yeah_ , he was absolutely right, he was going to let Tony do whatever he wanted with him, that he was going to take whatever Tony gave him but the words got stuck on his throat and he let a tiny and slutty whimper out instead.

“You’d let me touch you where you want the most to be touched, Steve. And you’d let me touch you just because it’s me, because I know all about you. I know exactly what you need,” and then Tony’s mouth was stretched around him, swallowing his whole cock, hot and wet and tight.

Steve felt that delicious lava wave feeling rising from inside of him as Tony sucked him, hard and slowly. He could feel every inch of his cock being swallowed, going in and out Tony’s tight mouth. Tongue and saliva and teeth scrapping and dragging over his sensitive skin as Tony bobbed his head up and down between his legs. Steve was now a mess of desire and sweat, ragged breaths leaving his mouth as he felt the release approaching. He arched his back and pushed into Tony’s mouth, the tip of his cock brushing the man’s throat and Tony relaxed, letting his length slide even further inside that hot place. Steve’s eyes were shut and he was biting his lips so hard that he knew it would leave a bruise. He could feel his cock pulsing and he was _so, so close._

“You don’t come. Not until I fuck you. Not until I say you can,” Tony threatened after licking a long stripe across his shaft. Steve’s hips bucked, wanting Tony’s mouth again but he denied it, smiling and sliding his hands to Steve’s ass, circling his entrance.

Steve quivered at the touch, heard himself make a high, strangled noise as Tony spread his cheeks apart and pressed a slick finger against his ass. Steve knew what was about to come, what Tony was about to do and he twitched at the very thought of it.

“Tell me what you need,” Tony demanded, breathing hot by his ear and his golden hair. “How am I supposed to know what you want if you won't beg?”

“To- Tony, Jesus,” Steve squirmed, yanking and cursing those _fucking_ handcuffs that did not let him touch Tony, that did not let him stroke his throbbing cock. Tony smirked and pressed even harder, getting him wet.

“Nope, incorrect answer, Captain darling,” Stark pointed. “You might wanna try again.”

Steve moaned loudly, squeezing his palms and yanking the cuffs once again. “Come on, Tony. Just fuck me, now.”

Stark _moans_ at that, a shameless, filthy moan right out of one of Steve’s fantasies. “Oh yeah, that’s it, Steve-- I’m gonna fuck you. I’m gonna fuck you hard and make you scream. Wanna hear you. Wanna hear you lose it right here.”

Steve’s helpless, putty into Tony’s hands and he just can’t think of something better. And then he feels Tony's finger pushing into him, slow and sure, and he lets out a muffled moan. He knows Tony well enough to be absolutely positive that what he said was a promise, not just a babble.

Steve's almost sobbing, his breaths loud and ragged and uneven, and he can feel himself getting harder.

"God, God,  _fuck_ ," he pants, pushing back when Tony drags his finger up the cleft of his ass and back down. "Oh my god, Tony--"

“Yeah baby, that’s me,” Stark teases and then there are two fingers inside him, scissoring and stretching him in such an expert and delicious way that’s making him dizzy.

Steve hisses at the stretch, but Tony doesn't let up, making Steve rock down, sinking further on his hand and practically fucking himself on his fingers. Tony swears softly and adds a third finger.

“Ready, fuck.” groans the Captain, because he feels like he has been ready since forever.

"Yeah? Ready for what, moon pie?" Stark purrs, sliding his fingers out. That's just not playing fair, Steve thinks, gritting his teeth.

"Ready for you to fuck me," he says, and Tony presses the tip of a single finger into him.

"Like this?"

"No, _God_!” Steve shakes his head, denying. “I want your fucking cock, come on _, Tony_."

Tony bites Steve’s neck just hard enough to ache a little. "What did you say?"

" _I want you fucking cock inside me_ _, please_ ," Steve manages, begging.

Tony makes a noise of satisfaction, and the next thing Steve feels it the blunt press of Tony's cock, and he lets out a sob of pure, unadulterated relief. This is what he want, this is what he’s been wanting since Tony cuffed him to that stupid headboard. Tony’s dick was so much bigger than his fingers, thicker and fuller and it felt like so much better, and Steve tried to breathe through the stretch.

"God, that's good. You feel amazing, Steve. Hot and tight and perfect, squeezing my cock just in the fucking right way," Tony says, breathless and throaty, sinking deeper into Steve. Tony had his right hand on Steve’s lips, drawing the shape of it and then he pushed it into Steve’s mouth and he sucked it, greedy and shameless.

Tony was settling into a rhythm - slow, but gathering speed, and the blonde could feel the drag of every inch of Tony's cock inside him when he finally sank balls-deep into him, his hips pressed flush against his ass.

Tony slid their hands together, fingers clasping, squeezing tight as he pressed in, pushed his cock inside. With a quick click, Steve’s hands were free and he tangled his fingers into Tony’s hair, making a tight fist and pulling him closer in order to give him a messy and sloppy kiss.

Steve knew he was making way too much noise, little high, desperate and every time Tony pushes in, it hits him that he's not going to last for a long time. Tony’s rhythm is faltering, his hips bucking forward erratically.

“Holy fuck shit," Steve swears when Tony’s hips changes angles and hits a sweet spot. Tony knows that Steve is not the swearing-type of guy and that he never does it unless he’s very mad or at the very edge of falling apart. In the current situation, he does know that it meant he found that very delicious spot.   

“You like this?” Tony asked roughly, cupping Steve’s face and looking right into his blue eyes. “You like me fucking you? You like my cock, don’t you, Steve? Like me stretching you, filling you up.”

“Ye—Yes” The soldier surrendered nodding, his legs wrapping Tony’s hips, trying to bring him closer and deeper. “God, Tony- I love it.”

Tony smiled, victorious, and continued slamming him, never changing angles. His cock kept stroking over something inside Steve that made his thighs spread wide and hips jerk up. He could feel a spurt of precome drooling out from the head of his cock and Tony’s hands were suddenly reaching around to wrap around his dick and start to stroke him, his thumb playing with the head.

"Come for me, baby.” Tony murmured, pressing a soft, open-mouthed kiss on Steve’s neck. “Come for me right now.”

Steve groans and gives in to it, control gone, the world fading out in a white-hot wash of heat, nothing in his mind except Tony’s cock inside him. He could still feel Tony's weight upon him, his nails digging on his hips and he murmurs in his ear, telling him that he's _fucking perfect_ while he falls apart, scrapping the back of Steve’s neck as his cum spills inside Steve.

Steve’s breath catches hard in his throat; Christ, he wanted that for so long and now he’s watching Tony’s face, dripping sweat and it’s so hot and sexy that it looks right out of a porno. The soldier goes easily, boneless, lets Tony straddle him and-- oh, kiss him, suddenly gentle, passionate and caring. Tony’s hand sliding under Steve's sweaty neck to tilt his head up and the other stroking his damp hair back off his forehead. Steve moans thickly and grabs for his lover's shoulders, suddenly hungry for touch like he hasn't just come so hard he's _fucking dizzy_.

Steve makes a protesting noise when Tony pulls back, but Tony’s smiling - not a smirk, not a tease like he always does, but just one of those genuine easy grins when he's pleased. He's breathless, face flushed and shiny, hair in even more disarray than usual and he whispers.

“Happy birthday, Captain.”


End file.
